


Windows to the Soul

by Nikolaila



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Opinions of Others May Vary, Side Effects of Hollowification, eye color changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaila/pseuds/Nikolaila
Summary: Eyes are said to be the Windows to the Soul. How do those you know react when the color of them change?





	Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The colors of the window to the soul have changed. This bothers some people more than others.

The Vizored sometimes flinch subtly when they meet Ichigo’s eyes for a little too long. They feel quietly afraid and a little guilty over how his eyes have changed from brown with amber flecks to amber gold with yellow flickering throughout like lightning, pattern subtly changing as his inner hollow/hollowified sword spirit whispers in his head. He’d never really been one of their number; too young, too inexperienced, too willing to trust in Urahara, too willing to _listen_ to his hollow, and his quiet discomfort with them over something he’d never mentioned meant there was little that could be done to pull him in amongst their ranks.

* * *

Only Mashiro of the Vizored doesn’t feel disquieted by his eyes. She’s too happy to be able to converse fully with her Zanpakutou again. Sure it took lots of apologies to her, but why wouldn’t it have? Being ignored and/or alone for over a century requires them duh. And of _course _she’s changed. It’s been over a hundred years that’s long enough for anybody to change at least a bit. She’s changed why wouldn’t her Zanpakutou do the same? So her sword spirit likes to attack from above now and is a bit more battle hungry, so what that just means she needs to do the hollow patrols from high up when ever possible and she can launch stronger kicks from there and people don’t instinctively look up so more opportunities for surprises now which is grand. And the eleventh division is always up for a good spar if she needs to blow off some energy. Her Zanpakutou is talking to her again _this is the best_. Ichigo gets all the hugs for being willing to tell her how he talked with his inner hollow.

* * *

Isshin won’t willingly glance at Ichigo’s eyes either. That isn’t new, what is new is the reason _why_. Before it was because they were Masaki’s eye color and a reminder of what he had lost. Now, all he can see is what his son has lost to Soul Society, has lost because of _his _choices. He doesn’t like to think about that though. So he unconsciously rationalizes that if he doesn’t look he can’t see that the glow of power and the gleam of Hollow that has replaced what used to be color of Masaki’s eyes.

* * *

Karin and Yuzu don’t mind the change over much. Karin said that it looked like the sort of color that dragon eyes would have, and wanted to know if he could see better in the dark. Which yes, his night vision had improved since the color had changed. Yuzu said they suited him. He had always reminded her of a big cat and now he had the eyes to match. Neither feared him. After all they were _his _little sisters for whom he’d fight hell itself for.

* * *

Orihime couldn’t meet his eyes. All she could see in the amber and golden depths wasn’t Ichigo now, but her memories of the berserker like insanity of his hollow form and it’s empty mad eyes insisted on over laying them. Her crush on Ichigo died from a hundred small things. That she could not look him in the eyes without seeing a glint of that horned mask, well that just made it hurt. Who was she to try and hold on to someone who she could not even look in the eye.

* * *

Urahara thought they were lovely. They were expressive eyes no matter the color they were, but the ever shifting shades were beautiful. Why would Ichigo’s lethality scare him? It just makes life more entertaining when your <strike>loved ones</strike> <strike>friends</strike><strike></strike> _**allies **_are as lethal as you. You can get into so _many _more interesting situations that way, and you can be less worried because they’re less likely to die.

* * *

Ichigo didn’t really think about his eye color much. It was a thing that existed and occasionally got him into odd situations, like his hair color did. The color changes only really bother him when someone he cares about flinches from him. Otherwise it’s unimportant.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic. I blame the discord server for goading me into doing this.


End file.
